hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Xây dựng mạng
Tổng quan Network design, upgrades and optimization are paramount to succeed as a hacker. These require Resources, periodic Core upgrades, and thoughtful planning. Network level is a crucial factor in determining hack targets, and is increased by most network activity. Being aware of the available information and tools is a necessary foundation to explore the full potential of Ergo. Xây dựng và thiết kế mạng Xây dựng một nút mạng New nodes can be purchased in the Build menu. There are limitations on the maximum number of a single type of node, and the maximum number of total nodes allowed on the network - both of these limits can be increased by upgrading the Core. Viewing the Core info will also show the maximum number of nodes allowed. The current and maximum number of each type of node can be seen underneath each node type in the Build menu, and the current and maximum number of total nodes can be seen in the bottom right corner. Nodes will be greyed out if the type limit has been reached, and the total node indicator will be red if the network is at total capacity. As the total number of individual nodes allowed will always be greater than the allowed number of nodes on a network, certain nodes may seem to be available to purchase while lacking space on the network. Thiết kế lại mạng Nodes can be connected by holding one node, dragging to another node, and releasing. A link between them will now be visible. Follow the same process to disconnect linked nodes. Nodes will tend to follow the motion of your finger and avoid other nodes, causing the network to shift. This can be helpful for connections or even shifting entire chunks of the network, especially in Rebuild Mode. Khả năng kết nối Each node has a number of small circles underneath it. These represent connection slots, showing how many connections that node currently has, and how many are available. One slot is filled for each connection with another node. Empty circles represent available slots. Note that when nodes are connected, two slots are being filled - one on the first node and one on the second. Chế độ Xây dựng lại When the Build menu is open, selecting the red Rebuild button in the top left corner opens an advanced editing mode, which enables easier network construction. In this mode, the HUD temporarily disappears, giving optimum perspective. Invalid networks are allowed while in this mode, meaning nodes can be more than nine links from the nearest netConnection, or even completely detached from the network. To quickly detach a node, select it and tap the detach button, below the info button. The entire network can also be detached by tapping the Detach button at the bottom of the screen. Nodes cannot be purchased, upgraded, or deleted while in this mode, but node info is still available, and current upgrades can be cancelled. Pressing the Save button while highlighted will save your network and return you to the Home Screen. An invalid network is not able to be saved. Luồng Xây dựng Building Threads are used to build and upgrade nodes on your Network. A building thread is automatically assigned when a player starts to build a node or upgrade an existing node. Node construction can be quickened by tapping on the building timer to assign additional threads, resulting in a build time reduction as mentioned below. Pressing the timer when there are no unused threads to assign will result in all additional threads being removed, resetting to one. At least one thread must be active on each upgrading node. Construction can not be cancelled or paused by removing all of the threads - it can only be cancelled completely. Players start with one Building Thread, and gain a second during the tutorial. Additional Building threads can be purchased with Credits by tapping the + symbol beside the Building Threads indicator in the top right of the Home Screen. Nâng cấp các nút mạng Nodes can be upgraded once a player has sufficient Resources and a high enough Core level. Upgrading the Evolver has an additional requirement, and can not currently be developing or upgrading a program. Any nodes which meet these requirements will have their level displayed in red, regardless of the current number of available Building Threads. At least one Building Thread must be available to begin an upgrade. Upgrading nodes are unable to attack with or spread an installed antivirus. Most nodes that are under construction also lose their normal abilities until the construction or upgrade is complete: * Upgrading B-coin Mines and Server Farms stop producing resources. * Upgrading Sentries will not spread an antivirus. * Upgrading Turrets and Black ICEs will not fire on connected nodes. * Upgrading Code Gates lose their filters. * Upgrading Scanners will not increase Stealth program detection. * Upgrading Guardians will not shield connected nodes. * An upgrading Evolver cannot research programs while upgrading. * The Compiler, Program Library, B-coin Mixer and Database are not affected by upgrading and function as usual, but will not pass on antivirus or attack neighboring nodes even if it is installed. Upgrading and building nodes increases the network level, shown in the top left corner of the Home Screen. Hủy bỏ một quá trình nâng cấp Việc hủy bỏ quá trình nâng cấp một nút mạng là khả thi. Chọn một nút đang nâng cấp mà bạn muốn dừng quá trình, chạm nút X''' và xác nhận. Bạn sẽ được trả lại một nửa số chi phí cần để thực hiện lần nâng cấp đó. Bạn cũng sẽ bị trừ một lượng kinh nghiệm tương ứng với số kinh nghiệm ban đầu mà bạn nhận được qua lần nâng cấp đó. Xóa một nút mạng To delete a node, select a node and press the "'''X" button. If it is not possible to remove a node and the button is greyed out, pressing the button will display a message explaining why. Basic nodes built in the tutorial cannot be deleted as they are necessary for progression (detailed below). Nodes cannot be deleted if doing so would result in an invalid network. This means all nodes must remain within 9 links of the nearest netConnection after the node is deleted. The easiest way to accomplish this is by using Rebuild Mode to position the node at the end of the network. The Core, Compiler, and Evolver cannot be deleted, as they are central to the network. At least one Program Library, Server Farm, B-coin Mine and B-coin Mixer must be present on the network at all times. Since 2 Databases are required to upgrade beyond Core Level 7, a Database may not be deleted unless 3 exist prior to deletion. Half of the cost of the last upgrade price will be refunded when a node is deleted. Deleting nodes does not refund any experience or reduce the network level. Thăng cấp mạng của bạn Building new nodes, developing new programs, and upgrading existing nodes and programs will increase the total network experience. Experience points are attributed at the start of a development/upgrade, but will be fully refunded if the process is cancelled. Network experience will not decrease if a node is deleted. As of Patch v1.020, exact total network experience is now shown along with other network information. The table below shows the total experience required to gain a Network Level. Tips * New players will have at least 475 experience and a Level 2 Core upon completion of the tutorial. * Each level increase requires 200 xp more than previous level increase starting at level 4. (E.g. 1000 xp is required to advance from level 5 to level 6, and 1200 xp is required to advance from level 6 to level 7.) * Each additional Building Thread provides the same boost as the previous thread, and costs twice as much. Consider this as you choose where to spend credits.